peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 July 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-07-10 ; Comments *Sector 27 was Tom Robinson's new band. *Joy Division are number 18 in the Top 40 singles chart. Peel was discussing it with a Radio 1 producer who said, "She's got a great voice hasn't she?" *The Suspicions was another name for the Flying Lizards, used after their version of 'The Laughing Policeman' was rejected by Virgin. *Expresses the fear that The B-52's are a one song band. *Rema-Rema included among others guitarist Marco Pirroni, who would soon hook up with Adam Ant for numerous hits. The second track played here was covered on the first This Mortal Coil album. *Peel mentions that he will be appearing on Round Table the following evening with Jeff Beck, "a member of UB40" and Paul Gambaccini. JP: "Now there's something '''not' to be missed."'' Sessions *Mo-Dettes, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1980-01-28. No known commercial release. Tracklisting :JP: "Before we go an inch further, if the Fall single isn't the record of the year so far, then this is." *Bow Wow Wow: C30 C60 C90 Go (7") EMI - edited in recording *Athletico Spizz 80: Red And Black (LP - Do A Runner) A&M *Mo-Dettes: Norman (He's No Rebel) (session) *Black Uhuru: Vampire (LP - Sinsemilla) Island *Sector 27: Not Ready (7") Panic *Section 25: Girls Don't Count (7") Factory *Suspicions: The Laughing Policeman (7") Arista *Dynamites: Hello Mother *Any Trouble: Playing Bogart (LP - Where Are All The Nice Girls?) Stiff *Fall: How I Wrote Elastic Man (7") Rough Trade *Mo-Dettes: Bitter Truth (session) :JP: "Why is it that whenever one of The Modettes numbers ends I've got a mouth full of bread and cheese?" *Sandra Phillips: My Man And Me (LP - Too Many People In One Bed) Special Agent *Soft Boys: I'm An Old Pervert (LP - Underwater Moonlight) Armageddon :JP: "I never felt quite the same about perverts since I was living in America and I was trying one of my clever tricks on a young woman over there and she said, "you're a filthy pye-vart!" And 'pye-vart' isn't the same as pervert - more fun!" *B-52's: Give Me Back My Man (7") Island *Dance: Slippery When Wet (12" EP - Dance For Your Dinner) Go Go *Alsatians: Teen Romance (7") SRTS *Rema-Rema: Instrumental / Fond Affections (Wheel in the Roses EP - 12") 4AD *Mo-Dettes: The Kray Twins (session) (tape flip in middle) *Jeff Beck: Star Cycle (LP - There And Back) Epic *Pauline Murray & The Invisible Girls: Dream Sequences (7") Illusive *Bob Marley & The Wailers: We And Them (LP - Uprising) Island *Squad: Flasher (Various LP - Sent From Coventry) Kathedral *John Foxx: Burning Car (7") Virgin *Smack: Edward Fox (7") Asprin *Mo-Dettes: Dark Park Creeping (session) *Ted Taylor: Only The Lonely Know (7") Charly R&B *4" Be 2": Frustration (7") WEA *Joy Division: Love Will Tear Us Apart (7") Factory *Birthday Party: Happy Birthday (cuts out) File ;Name *1980-07-10 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete).flac ;Length *01:43:28 * Only missing the last 15 minutes of the show. ;Other *T267 and T268 of the 400 Box *The last section of this show on T268 has quite serious drop outs on it ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?bgmmwnz0ggz Category:1980 Category: Peel shows Category:Available online